batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of the Cat
| number = 16 | image = File:Cult of the Cat.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 19, 1998 | director = Butch Lukic | writer = Stan Berkowitz | story = Paul Dini Stan Berkowitz | teleplay = | music = Kristopher Carter | previous1 = Critters | next1 = Animal Act | previous2 = Critters | next2 = Animal Act }} :"Wait a minute. Cat worship? Theft? Those guys should be praying to me!" ::- Catwoman Cult of the Cat is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for being the second and last appearance of Catwoman in the new series. It also introduces Thomas Blake, better known as the classic comic book enemy of Batman: "Catman". "Cult of the Cat" is the 15th produced episode and the 16th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot Catwoman escapes from a group of armed cultists after stealing a golden statue of a cat from their lair, but they are determined to capture her and retrieve their treasure. Catwoman makes it to the streets of Gotham, where she tries to reason with them by offering to return the statue. However, the cultists reply that it has been tainted and only blood can repay the damage. Catwoman feels the danger and she manages to lose them thanks to her acrobatic skills. Elsewhere, Batman captures a couple of thiefs who intended to steal from a jewelry store and afterwards, he returns to the Batmobile, only to find Catwoman inside. Batman gets in the car and starts the engine before inquiring as to what is Catwoman doing inside. The answer becomes apparent when the cultists start shooting at them while chasing them in motorcycles. Batman decides to help Catwoman and they manage to escape from the cultists thanks to the Batmobile's great speed. Inside a factory, Batman and Catwoman use a computer to learn about the cultists Catwoman stole from and they learn that they are a group of cat worshippers and thieves, led by a man called Thomas Blake. Unfortunately, they are located by the cultists and have to escape from the factory through the furnace chimney just in time before the cultists blow the chimney with fire. Batman barely gets out of the explosion, but Catwoman is knocked unconscious and taken by one of the cultists in his motorcycle back to their lair. Batman watches as they leave and he attacks the last cultist left behind. Batman takes the cultist to a hidden part of the Batcave, where he interrogates the man in order to learn the location of their hideout. At that moment, Catwoman awakes inside the Cult of the Cat's lair, and finds herself chained to an altar. Thomas Blake and his followers intend to kill Catwoman, but she convinces them to let her live, pretending to be interested in joining their cult. Blake takes Catwoman to a private chamber, where she is to wait until the ceremony for her initiation can begin. Catwoman wastes no time and starts taking the most valuable items in the room, but Batman suddenly appears. He has come to rescue Catwoman, but after watching her stealing, he is willing to arrest her. Catwoman breaks down and asks for Batman's help to stop stealing. After kissing him, Catwoman agrees to go with Batman, but she attacks him from behind, knocking him unconscious. Blake and his followers enter the room and decide to use Batman to complete Catwoman's initiation ceremony. Batman is taken to the underground lair of the Cult, where he is stripped from his Utility Belt and tossed inside a pit with a massive sabretooth tiger, as to be devoured by the animal. Watching Batman struggle against the beast, Catwoman decides to stop pretending and jumps to help Batman with the animal. After taming the tiger, Catwoman sends the beast to attack the cultists, giving her and Batman time to get out of the pit. Once they get out, they have to fight Blake and his female follower, who are easily defeated by Batman and Catwoman. Once things are under control, the Gotham City Police Department are summoned to the place and the cultists are arrested. Batman is sure that there is enough evidence to keep them in jail for a long time, but Commissioner Gordon tells him that even though there is enough evidence to convict them, it is not as much as it would've seemed like, much to Batman's surprise. Some time later, Selina Kyle is in Paris, France, enjoying the wealth and riches stolen from the Cult of the Cat and actually pleased to be "on the right side of the law" for once. Cast Notes & Trivia * The scene when Batman stops the jewel thieves is used as a cutscene in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series :* Best of Batman Gallery CuC 01 - Catwoman.jpg CuC 02 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 03 - Cultists.jpg CoC 04 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 05 - Gotham Cat.jpg CoC 06 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 07 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 08 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 09 - Blake.jpg CoC 10 - Duo.jpg CoC 11 - Batman.jpg CoC 12 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 13 - Blake.jpg CoC 14 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 15 - BatCat.jpg CoC 16 - Batman and Catwoman.jpg CoC 17 - Cat gets the Bat.jpg CoC 18 - What the Cat brought in.jpg CoC 19 - Catwoman.jpg CoC 20 - Batman.jpg CoC 21 - Blake.jpg CoC 22 - Gordon.jpg CoC 23 - Batman.jpg CoC 24 - Room.jpg CoC 25 - Selina.jpg CoC 26 - Precious.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Catwoman Episodes